The present invention relates generally to portable target throwing machines for propelling clay targets, commonly referred to as trap or skeet machines, and is more specifically directed to the prevention of repeated target discharge when a component fails within the portable target throwing machine.
Target throwing machines used for throwing clay targets during shooting practices and competitions are available in a wide variety of designs having varying complexities. Conventional target throwing machines generally include a frame portion having a planar throwing table on which clay targets may be positioned. A spring biased throwing arm may be turned about a vertical axle by a motor such that the arm is in contact with at least one clay target while the spring is loaded. When the clay target is to be discharged, the arm is released and permitted to rotate quickly about the axle due to the loaded spring. In this way, the clay target is propelled from the throwing table, acting as a moving target for the shooter. To increase the difficulty for the shooter, target throwing machines are often equipped with various mechanisms to alter the direction of the throw both in the horizontal and the vertical planes.
The use of target throwing machines often occurs in large, unobstructed areas, where shooters are able to safely fire their weapons at the projected targets. There are two basic types of target throwing machines—stationary and portable. In rural areas where land may have multiple uses, it is advantageous to utilize portable units. Also, since these areas are generally far from buildings and other covered structures, it is sometimes desirable to leave the portable target throwing machines outdoors for several days at a time. Such portable target throwing machines are often mounted on wheeled carts and are powered by conventional 12 Volt batteries, enabling the target throwing machines to be transported to the position desired.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an example of a conventional portable target throwing machine. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the front of portable target throwing machine 100. Target throwing machine 100 is rigidly mounted at bottom plate 110 to, for example, a wheeled cart (not shown). Motor 114 is mounted to bottom plate 110 and is operable to drive various components to alter the angle and/or pitch of frame 120, thereby allowing the target throwing machine to propel clay targets in multiple directions as chosen by the user. A plurality of clay targets are stored in a stacked configuration in multiple storage magazines 123, whereby the clay targets are delivered to throwing arm 175 in a consecutive fashion as storage magazines 123 are rotated about round sliding plate 129. The throwing arm 175 is then engaged, and when a signal to activate a clay target discharge is received, the biasing force of throwing spring 170 causes the throwing arm 175 to rapidly accelerate and propel at least one clay target. The signal to activate a clay target discharge can come from manual or voice commands delivered by a user, whereby this signal is then sent to electronics within the portable target throwing machine 100 that control the overall operation of the device.
FIG. 2 is another perspective view of conventional portable target throwing machine 100. FIG. 2, like FIG. 1, illustrates bottom plate 110, frame 120, storage magazines 123, and round sliding plate 129. Also shown is a main motor 132 and gear box 133. Main motor 132 and gear box 133 act in concert to enable rotation of the storage magazines 123 about round sliding plate 123 such that the throwing arm 175 can be automatically reloaded with clay targets throughout a target shooting session. Further, main motor 132 and gear box 133 are also coupled to components that enable throwing spring 170 to be energized, which thereby causes the throwing arm 175 to rapidly accelerate and discharge at least one clay target.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a majority of the components of a conventional portable target throwing machine are generally not protected by sealed and watertight enclosures. While these enclosures are not generally necessary when the portable target throwing machines are only operated under optimal weather conditions and are then returned to sheltered locations, such is not always the case. Oftentimes the target throwing machines are used during inclement weather, such as rain or snow, or are left unattended in the field for days, if not weeks. As the components are not protected from the elements, many are susceptible to failure under prolonged exposure, particularly the components of the electrical system within the target throwing machine. Costly maintenance and/or repair expenses are often incurred by the users due to these component failures.
One such component failure that often occurs when the portable target throwing machines are left unattended is a failure of the electrical switch or switches that control discharge of the clay targets. When the switch or switches short out or stick in a discharge mode, the target throwing machine will continue to propel clay targets, even when no user commands are received by the controls. As the clay target storage capacity of many target throwing machines is upward of 350-400 targets, many targets are wasted due to this unintentional discharge when the target throwing machine is unattended. Further, even when all of the remaining clay targets are discharged, the target throwing machine can still continue to operate as if targets are present. This continued operation not only drains the battery that powers the target throwing machine, it can also ruin the drive motor. That is, as the stored energy is depleted, the battery may not have ample power to overcome the spring pressure to fire the throwing arm. As the motor or motors begin to draw more amperage to overcome the spring pressure, which the battery cannot supply, the motor eventually burns itself out by continuing to draw more amps to run. Obviously, burning out a motor necessitates even more costly repairs.
It would therefore be desirable to have an apparatus and method capable of preventing the unwanted discharge of clay targets and subsequent component failure in portable target throwing machines.